


Of Science and Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cyborg!Genji, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Shimadacest Exchange, cyberninja!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji rekindles his relationship with his brother in an AU where they were both saved by Overwatch and each have cybernetic enhancements. Visually, this is entirely based on Blackwatch!Genji and Cyberninja!Hanzo (both minus the facial covering.) Both men explore each other’s new bodies for the first time, reminding them both why they’ve always loved each other so much. There's some fluff and angst, as well as a slight exploration of their past with the Shimada clan.





	Of Science and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wansuke17 (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wansuke17+%28Tumblr%29).



> This is the first of two pieces I created for the Shimadacest Exchange. This is completely and utterly NSFW brofuck, so please bare that in mind!

**Of Science and Seduction**

It’d been seven years since Genji had last seen his brother. They were both injured beyond reasonable doubt by their own clan’s elders, left to die as if they were nothing but feral animals who needed to be put down to avoid an outbreak of disease. Genji had been taken in by Blackwatch agents, repaired in ways he didn’t know were possible and because one of their science experiments. They turned him into a living weapon of mass destruction, a man capable of raining hell on all who crossed him. What Genji didn’t know is that in another block just half a mile away from him in the Overwatch side of the base, Hanzo was also being held, enhanced by the same team of scientists and purposely kept apart from his brother. They constantly asked about each other, refusing to believe that the other was dead. If they were, the dragons would tell them, they would feel the loss heavier than any other burden that could be set upon them. They spent those seven whole years apart, kept so cruelly close yet so far away from each other. The only reason they were reintroduced is because Genji began to refuse to cooperate until he had information about what happened to his beloved brother, striking at all who tried to reason with him until there was no choice but to put the pair together again. 

Genji sat in his room, pacing around impatiently. They were late. 4 and a half minutes late. The door opened, then closed again. Soft tapping of metallic footsteps filled the room, and when Genji turned around, he saw the one thing he’d missed so much of - Hanzo. He almost fell over himself in a hurry to hold his brother close again, not caring about how cold he was to touch because of the metal covering his body where skin one was. He placed a soft kiss against his brother’s lips, keeping his arms tightly locked around the older man’s waist. Hanzo smiled as his brother pulled away, he too had missed being around the younger brother that he’d always been so close with. Having him back here again, being able to touch him and be touched was the most incredible feeling in the world to him. He had his baby brother back. He had the man who he’d always loved more than anything, more than anyone, back in his life. 

_"I dare not believe them when they told me you were here. I thought it was a way to get me to comply with their demands. I should've realised that they would've saved you too, that they'd turn you into a weapon the way they have with me."_

There was sadness in Genji's eyes as he spoke. He was grateful to be alive, but hated feeling so used all of the time. Very few people treated him like a human being, and he guessed it was the same for his brother, judging by how different his demeanour was to when they were younger, before all of this had happened.

 _"I've missed you more than you could ever realise. It has not been the same without you here. So many people have tried to get close to me but... you are the only one that I want, you always have been. I know that our relationship is what caused this in the first place, but I don't care anymore. The clan, they are gone. They cannot hurt us anymore, brother. This life is ours to live freely."_ the younger cyborg continued. 

Hanzo didn't take his deep auburn eyes off of his brother as his words registered in his mind. It had been so long, but he couldn't deny that he didn't share his brother's feelings. It was true that he'd always loved Genji in a way that they quickly learned was deemed unconventional, a way that people didn't approve of just because they were brothers. They'd spent their whole childhood, teen years and young adulthood hiding from everyone, whilst finding comfort and solace in each other. Genji's "playboy lifestyle" was simply a way for him to try and cover up the truth, to distract the clan elders from their suspicions that he was overly close with his older brother. Whilst the elders believed he was sleeping around with everyone in Hanamura, Genji was simply spending his days sneaking into his brother's room, curled up in his arms. They were each other's first everything, and rightfully, they had no regrets or shame about it.

Hanzo leaned into his brother's chest, feeling the younger man's arms squeeze him tightly, soft kisses being pressed into Hanzo's soft raven locks. 

 _"I love you, Genji."_ the archer murmured, nuzzling into Genji's chest. He was warm, just as he'd always been. He may not have had the same body as before, but he still felt human, he still felt like the brother that Hanzo had always known and loved. The older brother pulled away slightly, resting his hands on the warm metal that covered half of Genji's chest. He leaned down slowly, placing gentle kisses across the exposed, scarred skin on the opposite half, the kisses growing in intensity as Genji began to respond to his touch. Before long, soft kisses had turned to hot, open mouthed ones and after that, Hanzo had begun to leave marks, lapping at the reddish purple bruising with the flat of his tongue. Genji watched as his brother continued to caress his chest, smiling down at Hanzo's evident enjoyment. The younger brother ran his fingertips down Hanzo's spine, now apparently entirely metallic. His back arched into Genji's touch, the sensitivity clearly hadn't been taken away from him. His back had always been sensitive to touch, and clearly nothing had changed. Once his hands reached the small of his older brother's back, he withdrew his hands, returning them to his brother's covered ass with an impressive thwack. This was enough to get Hanzo's attention back on his brother, a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. Both men knew exactly what they wanted, and neither one of them was about to stop it. 

Hanzo began to fumble at the front of Genji's crotch, looking for the release mechanism that held his brother's cock away from his yearning. Genji grinned as Hanzo realised just how to remove the metal cover that kept him decent in battle, and chuckled as he saw the surprise on his brother's face when he realised that his thick, hard length was as human as he'd always been. Without hesitation, Hanzo wrapped his plush lips around his younger brother's throbbing length, moaning around him as he took Genji further and further into his mouth until the weeping head of his cock was grazing the back of the older man's throat. As Hanzo worked on pleasing his little brother, Genji fiddled with the fastenings on Hanzo's pants, doing his best to tug them down far enough for Hanzo to kick them off without moving too suddenly and gagging his older brother. It took him a couple of minutes to achieve his goal successfully, metallic hands rubbing across the bare flesh of Hanzo's ass, still as perfectly muscular as he remembered. He pulled his brother's head up away from his cock, placing two hands either side of his brother's flushed cheeks, pulling him into a searing kiss. He could taste himself on his brother's tongue, but then again, he'd always enjoyed that.

_"Please"_

The older brother whimpered, running his fingers between Genji's cheeks, doing his best to figure out exactly how he was going to be able to fuck him. Genji did nothing but smirk, manoeuvring himself so that he was on his hands and knees, face pressed against the mattress. He reached behind himself, pulling down the small strip of fabric that covered his tight asshole, entirely untouched since he'd been separated from Hanzo. The older man didn't waste a moment, burying his face between Genji's cheeks, tongue lapping greedily at the tight ring of muscle, forcing his way inside, earning nothing but a loud whine from his younger brother. It'd been so long, but Genji knew that Hanzo would take care of him, and prepare him properly. It was no secret that Genji enjoyed bottoming, and would do so eagerly with next to no prep before the incident that separated them. Now he was hesitant, but he trusted his brother not to hurt him.

One thing that struck Hanzo as he was the fact that Genji appeared to be self-lubricating. He wondered if that was a part of the cybernetic enhancements or not, but he figured that now was not the time to question it. He pushed one finger inside of Genji's hole, curling it inside him gently as he pressed hot, wet kisses against his shoulders, telling his younger brother over and over just how much he'd missed this, how much he loved him. When Hanzo slid in another finger and began to scissor them inside of him, Genji began to moan in a way neither of them had ever heard before. It was raw, loud and confident, as if his body knew before his mind that he was free to do as he pleased now without judgement. He pushed back against his brother's fingers, moans still spilling from his mouth. He opened his mouth to beg for more, but it came out as more of a cry. Hanzo wasn't one to deny his brother's desperation, and carefully withdrew his fingers from within. He brushed the head of his thick cock against his brother's stretched hole a few times before he pushed himself inside, grunting as he sheathed himself inside of Genji. He stilled, allowing the younger man time to adjust to the feeling of having someone inside of him again before Genji gave him the signal to continue by moving away from him, baring down against him. Genji wanted - no, needed - this more than anything, he hadn't realised just how much he's missed Hanzo's love until now. He cried out as he felt his brother brush against his prostate, begging Hanzo for more. Hanzo didn't waste time with being gentle once he was sure that Genji was adjusted to his size, he thrust into him at a rapid pace, fingers digging into his younger brother's hips, pulling him into his own as he fucked him relentlessly, grunting as he listened to his younger brother crying out, telling him how good it felt. Hanzo could feel himself getting close, and judging by the noise that was coming from Genji, he was too. Hanzo stilled inside of him for a moment before pulling out. He shifted to lay on his back next to his younger brother, cupping his cheek, reddened with pleasurable exhaustion, with one hand as he spoke. 

_"I need you, Genji. I need to feel you inside of me again."_

Genji, still trying to catch his breath, nodded. He sat up, allowing himself a moment to adjust to being upright again before positioning himself between his older brother's thighs. He reached across from him, sliding a hand under his pillow and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. As he popped the cap, Hanzo told him not to bother with the prep work, that he was used to the stretch. Unlike Genji, Hanzo still spent time fucking himself, and loved nothing more than spending his days holding plugs inside of him. If anyone needed prep for anal, it wasn't him. Genji smirked as he slicked up his cock, still aching from being denied his release. He lined himself up with his brother's hole, pushing gently into him. He felt Hanzo's hips roll back into his own as he began to move with him slowly. Genji was more careful, more gentle. He made sure every thrust hit his brother in the right place, that every little movement bought him closer and closer to orgasm. He wanted his big brother to cum first, and he was adamant about that. He reached down, wrapping a metal hand around Hanzo's thick, dripping length, moving in swift, fluid strokes as he continued to rock his hips with his brother's. Hanzo's cries filled the air as he begged his brother to move quicker, the words _"harder", "faster"_ and _"please Genji, don't stop"_ fell from his lips without a second thought. The closer Hanzo got to the edge, the more vocal he became. As his orgasm hit him, he lost control of himself completely. His back arched as he screamed his brother's name over and over, whimpering and whining in between. Thick ropes of warm cum dribbled onto the metal of his stomach, transferring to Genji as he continued to move inside of his older brother. Genji cupped his brother's face in his hands, maintaining eye contact the best that he could as he chased his own orgasm. Hanzo's eyes were glazed with lust as his brother kissed him, his tongue slipping into Hanzo's mouth, dancing with his older brother's own. That was enough to push him over the edge, something so sweet yet so intense, a reminder of how loved he was. Genji thrust one final time into Hanzo's heat, crying out as he filled his older brother with his own warmth. He stilled inside him for a moment before pulling out, smirking as he watched his cum trickle from Hanzo's ass. 

Genji reached behind him to the bedside table to the box of tissues that stood there, plucking several out before getting to work on cleaning himself and his older brother up. He wiped up the mess Hanzo had made of himself, starting with his stomach before moving onto his ass. At this point, Hanzo was too exhausted to protest, he was just grateful that his younger brother liked to take care of him in such ways, and that he had never left him to clean himself up, or laugh at him for getting into such a state. Hanzo watched as Genji worked, he was slow and gentle with his movements, doing his best not to hurt Hanzo's delicate skin with the tissues. It was by no means coarse, but he was careful all the same. 

_"You have always been so good to me, my Sparrow. Even when we were younger, you have always taken care of me when I needed it the most."_

Hanzo smiled gently, opening his arms to his younger brother. Genji immediately fell into them, snuggling into the warmth of his older brother's chest. He expected him to smell of metal, but he didn't. He still smelled like Hanzo, like the brother he'd grown up with. A deep, heady musk with a slight bitterness that you'd find in the aftermath of a thunderstorm, and just a subtle hint of patchouli. 

_"You deserve to be taken care of, anija. Your life has not been easy, you were never allowed the same freedoms as I. I love you, Hanzo, that is why I've always done this and always will."_

Hanzo pressed a gentle kiss to Genji's forehead, arms curling around the younger man. He held him close as they lay in silence, listening to the falling rain outside. Both brothers had missed this, just the simple beauty of being held, being loved. The bond they had was like no other, unbreakable by heart, spirit and blood. Regardless of who may try to break them apart, there would never be any degree of success. Even near-death couldn't keep them apart. As they lay there together in the soft moonlight that shone through the small window in Genji's room, they slept soundly. The moon's beam illuminating 3 large dragons wrapped protectively around the two brothers - two blue, one green. 

It’d been seven years since Hanzo had last seen his brother. They were both left to die, near-fatally wounded by a family they could never trust, their last words were to each other. 

_"I love you, brother.”_

 


End file.
